Davy Jones' Pipe Organ
Davy Jones' pipe organ is an impressive, incredibly ornate organ that appears in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and its sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. In the films, the squid-faced Davy Jones plays this coral-encrusted pipe organ aboard his ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman, to unleash his anguish and fury over the loss of his beloved, the sea goddess Calypso. Appearances Films ''Dead Man's Chest playing his organ.]] In the film, Davy Jones uses the tentacles of his "beard" like fingers to manipulate the keys of his vast pipe organ. Jones possesses a locket that plays a distinguishable melody, and he is known to play the same melody on his pipe organ. Above the keys there was a carving of a woman; overlooking what seems to be a ship sailing off into the distance. As the organ is found in the captain's cabin, Davy Jones also slept near the organ, and was seen as such when Will Turner sneaks in to steal the key to the Dead Man's Chest from him. At World's End In the film, Lord Cutler Beckett gained possession of the heart of Davy Jones, the ''Flying Dutchman had to serve under the East India Trading Company. After the Dutchman led a massive attack on pirate ships, Davy Jones's passionate nature is briefly shown when he plays his theme on the pipe organ whilst shedding a single tear. However, the organ would soon be inaccessible to Jones, as the captain's cabin was where EITC soldiers were guarding the Dead Man's Chest. The chest was guarded by Mullroy and Murtogg until Jack Sparrow came in the organ room and stole the chest from them. Video games ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Like in ''Dead Man's Chest, the organ is played by Davy Jones. The player (as either Will Turner or Bootstrap Bill) would solve puzzles in order to reach the organ to steal the key from Davy Jones. Like At World's End, two EITC guards guard the Dead Man's Chest, but it is stolen by Jack Sparrow. It's currently unknown if Will Turner removed the pipe organ or if it remains and used again by the evil Davy Jones after his resurrection. Disney Parks Disney's Hollywood Studios The organ set piece was on display with other Pirates of the Caribbean memorabilia as part of The American Film Institute movie villain showcase at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida on September 22, 2010.Hollywood Movie Costumes and Props: Davy Jones' organ prop from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Behind the scenes *Sequences inside of Davy Jones' extraordinary Flying Dutchman captain's cabin were filmed at Walt Disney Studios. "Davy Jones' cabin certainly has a very operatic feel to it," says production designer Rick Heinrichs. "He plays an enormous pipe organ that we had to design and build from scratch. It plays as a normal organ would, but the pipes have grown fantastically into all of these underwater shapes, with steam coming out of them. The organ itself has shell and sea life textures, backed up to the window of the stern. We also designed a painting above the organ keys which has a weirdly sweet and romantic feel to it. That was intentional, because we were trying to give Davy Jones' character some pathos, because he's mourning the loss of a lost love."POTC2 Presskit Gallery The_organ.jpg|Davy Jones' pipe organ. Davy Jones Playing the Organ.jpg|Davy Jones playing his tune. Pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-8530.jpg pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-8531.jpg|The organ's keys. Pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-8543.jpg EITC_organroom.jpg|East India Trading Company soldiers in the organ room. pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-10553.jpg|Davy Jones' locket. Notes and references External links *Davy Jones' pipe organ on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Objects Category:Instruments Category:Pirates of the Caribbean objects Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms